Getting ready to scare/On the Scare Floor
This is how the gang are Getting ready to scare and On the Scare Floor in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. see a monster moping the floor then grunts and leaves. Mike comes walking Mike Wazowski: Chaloopy, baby! Roz Good morning, Roz. My succulent little garden snail and who we be scaring today? Roz: Wazowski, you didn't file your paperwork last night. arrived towards Mike Pinkipoo: You okay? Mike Wazoski: Oh, that darn paperwork. Wouldn't that be easy if it all just blew away. Roz: Don't let it happen again. Pinkipoo: You know, Mike Wazowski, you need to be less careless. Mike Wazowski: Yes, I know, Pinkipoo, to Roz and well, I.. Uhh. I'll try to be less careless. Roz: I'm watching you, Wazowski. Always watching. Pinkipoo: Whew, she's nuts. Mike Wazowski: Same here. Roz: Always! puts on his hard hat Celia: P.A. All Scare floors are now active. Assistants, please report to your stations. puts a scream canester onto the station. Pinkipoo gets a card and swipe it then a door comes. The other assistants pull out thier cards and swipes then and the doors come. The station arm rises and grabs the yellow door and lands on Mike's station. The other doors land on thier stations. The screen shows a map of Earth and red line on the Eastan seaboard Jerry: Okay, people, Eastern Seaboard coming on-line. windows close just as the gang arrive Jerry: We got scarers coming out! gang and assistants stand and then, Sulley and the other scarers arrive Pinkipoo: Whoa, they're so awesome! scarers Got to thier spots then turn to face the doors. The assistants goes to the scarers. Sulley cracks his fingers. A monster named Claws Ward unsheathes his claws and Grolws. An assistant puts false monster teeth in the Mouth of a monster named Bob Peterson and he grolws at the camera. Fungus pulls down backgronds and Randall blends into them. A monster named Augustus "Spike" Jones inflates his spikes and growls. Ricky is with his assistant brushing his teeth. A monster named Ted Pauley puts on his eyes. One of his eyes pop off and Ted's assistant puts it back on Foiletta: Look at them go. Liam: Yeah. and Meg sees the screen showing the monsters on the scare team board. Sulley turns to see Randall Sulley: Hey, may the best monster win. Randall: I plan to... bell rings and the assistances activate thier doors Jerry: We are on in 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2.. "One " horn sounds as the light is on a picture of a monster scaring. Sulley, Randall and the other scarers go towards the doors Mike Wazowski: You're the boss, you're the boss, you're the big hairy boss. Pinkipoo: for Sulley Good luck in there. goes in. Randall goes into a door and the Scarers into thier doors. Ryan, Meg and the others hear screaming and the canister is filled up. Sulley comes out Sulley: Oh, I'm feeling good today, guys. Scare totals are 99, 515 Sulley: Yeah! Pinkipoo: Whoa! Mike Wazowski: Atta boy, atta boy. Another door coming right up. ejects the Door. To Randall, he looks at the screen and he is still behind Sulley Randall: growls Fungus: You're still behind, Randall. You know, maybe I should realise the scream intake vaule... Randall: Just get me another door! Fungus: Ah! The door, yes, door. comes out of the door while the kid is screaming. The assistances are carrying around Scream canisters and giving the scaerers doors. The monsters are scaring children. To Waternoose Waternoose: Well, Jerry, what's the damage so far? Jerry: We May actually make our quota today, sir. Waternoose: Hmm. First time in a month. Jimmy. He sees the scream gange going up then down Jimmy: Huh? door buzzes and Claws comes out of the door, screaming then crying Jimmy: What happened? Claws Ward: The kid almost touched me! She got this close to me! Jimmy: She wasn't scared of you? She was only six! Claws Ward: I could've been dead! I could've died! Jimmy: Claws Ward Keep it together, man. Foiletta: was watching Claws Ward Looks like he got a dead door and the kid who was 6 wasn't scared of him. Ryan F-Freeman: A monster who is scared of kids? Foiletta: Yes. Jimmy That's one dead door. It's no longer any use now. Jimmy: You're right! whistles HEY! WE'VE GOT A DEAD DOOR OVER HERE! Needleman: We're coming! Smitty: Coming! Needleman: Look out! Smitty: Out of the way! Needleman: Coming through! Smitty: Excuse us! whimpers as he put on yellowtape on the door Jerry: We've lost 58 doors this week, sir. Waternoose: Oh, kids these days. They just don't get scared like they used to. Needleman: Let her rip! door gets shreddered. The monster makes blubbering sounds as he goes through a door. To Randall after he exit the door after scaring a kid Fungus: Uh, sir? Randall: What?! Fungus: Look. looks at the screen and he is in lead Celia: P.A. Attention. We have a new scare leader: Randall Boggs. Scare assistants: cheering sees Mike filling canisters of Scream and Sulley comes out, cracking his knuckles Sulley: Slumber party. chuckles Meg Griffin: Nice one. Mike Wazowski: Whoo! Foiletta: Good one, Sul. numbers change and Sulley is back on top of the leader board Celia: P.A. Never mind. assistants run to Sulley Randall: Hey, watch it! high fives the assistants Pinkipoo: I'd expect nothing less from you, Sulley. Waternoose: Well, James, that was an impressive display. Sulley: Oh, just doing my job, Mr. Waternoose. Course I did learn from the best. two laugh Randall: Fungus If I don't see a new door in my station in 5 seconds, I will personally put you THROUGH THE SHREDDER! Fungus: screams Charlie: Hey, Wazowski, nice job! Those numbers are pretty sweet. Mike Wazowski: Are they? You know, I hadn't even notice. Pinkipoo: How's Georgie doing? Charlie: He's doing great! I love working with that big guy. George: Keep the doors comin', Charlie. I'm on a roll today. Charlie: George and I are like brothers. Ryan F-Freeman: That is the same for me and Cody. turns to the other way and Charlie notices a sock on Geroge's back Charlie: gasp 2319! We have a 2319! Foiletta: What's 2319, some sort of number? Sci-Ryan: Maybe it's a code. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan